Forever A Pirate
by Isabelle Sparrow
Summary: Next chapter in Isabelle's life. Jack has been killed by the Kraken, and it's her and her friend's job to get him back. But will he still love her, or is what Will said to her true. Please read first two stories first.
1. Singapore

**A/N: This is it. The first FULL chapter of **_**Forever A Pirate**_**. Yay! I really hope that you enjoy it.**

**MUSIC: On sidebar or go on you tube, and type in "Pirates of the Caribbean 3 Singapore Soundtrack. I love this song. I love all of them honestly.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own any of the original character nor plot but I owe Isabelle and Charles, and my own semi-plot.**

**Enjoy.**

**MUSIC ON! GO!**

It was night. The lanterns were lit, and smoke rose from the small stream that was flowing past me. Few people were out. Tia Dalma was in her tightly fitted wrap dress, and she was wearing a hat on top of her long dreadlocked hair, that covered her dark eyes. Necklaces dragged her neck down, but she never took them off. Jack the monkey was with her, cranking up a music box.

"...the bell has been raised from its watery grave; hear its sepulchral tone? A call to all, pay heed the squall, and turn your sails toward home!…" I heard a woman sing. Elizabeth was rowing on the creek, her hat tied around her neck. Her brown eyes twinkled in the moonlight.

"She's near." a man whispered to me. I looked at him. His face was broken down, with his blue eyes standing out. His thinning hair was slightly turning from brown to a grey, as well was his beard. He was wearing his huge hat, with two feathers sticking out. I looked at his hands, and realized that his 2-inch nails were painted black.

The man was wearing more elaborate pirate clothing. His white shirt was loose, and starting to look dirty. On top he had a brown vest, and a deep yellow sash was tied over his waist. On his shoulder was a thick leather strap that held his broadsword and a flintlock pistol. Top of all that, a grey coat with black cuffs, black liner and thin black brims around the buttonholes. His pants were brown to match his vest, and his leather boots where similar to mine.

He was my father.

"Singing the song." I said back to him.

". . .yo ho, all together, hoist the colors high. Yo ho, thieves.…" Elizabeth continued. She was near the shore.

". . .and beggar, never say we die. A dangerous song to be singing, for anyone ignorant of its meaning. Particularly a woman, particularly a woman alone." A man's voice interrupted. I walked out.

"Is she that alone?" I asked. The man looked me up and down, and smiled.

"Two woman are not much better than one." he said in a thick Singaporean accent. He walked up to me, and his breath was scowling.

"How about two and a man?" Barbossa, my father, came out and said. The man recoiled from me.

"You protect them?" he asked. Elizabeth pulled out her knife, and held it by the man's neck.

"What makes you think we need protecting?" she breathed out.

"Your master's expectin' us. An unexpected death would cast a slight pall on our meetin'." Barbossa said to him. I turned to see some British soldiers walking by. Elizabeth realized the man from her grip, and we hid behind the wall.

They walked above up on a bridge.

"Follow me." the man said when the soldiers where gone. I smiled.~~~

We were following the man, who's name was Tai Huang, and some of his man to see Sao Feng.

"Have you heard anything from Will?" Elizabeth asked Barbossa. I turned to look at him. "I trust young Turner to acquire the charts, and you to remember your place in the presence of Captain Sao Feng." he answered. I chuckled, and Elizabeth seemed to think the same thing I did. "Is he that terrifying?" she asked. "He's much like myself, but absent my merciful nature and sense of fair play." Barbossa answered.

"Merciful nature?" I asked him. He looked at me, and smiled with his crooked teeth.

"Yes." he answered simply. I rolled my eyes.

"Merciful nature. Please." I muttered.

_How's it going? _I asked Cotton. He was with the rest of the remaining crew, Mister Gibbs, Pintel & Ragetti, Marty, and Charles. They were all trying to get into the underground under us.

"_We're there."_ Cotton answered.

_Good. _I replied.

Tai Huang walked up to a door, and a man looked through a small window.

"Hoi." Tai said. The door opened, and we walked inside.

He lead us to a small hide-out area.

"Remove." he ordered. We all started to remove our swords and guns from our belts. I took out my sword, my cutlass, and my two pistols, and set them on a table. Elizabeth did the same, and we tried to move past Tai, but he blocked us. "You think because they are woman we would not suspect them of treachery?" he asked Barbossa. I scowled. "Well, when you put it that way." Barbossa said. Tai turned to us. "Remove, please." he asked again. I took off my coat which is full of different pistols and bombs, and set in on the table. I smiled plea surly to Tai, and tried to walked past him. He just looked at me.

I sighed. I picked up my leg, tore off my boots, which held two daggers in the sides, and started to unwrap my bandage which covered my wound on my right leg. A pistol fell out. A looked at my deep gash. It was five inches long, one inch wide, and fairly deep. All from that damn Kraken. Tai shuddered when he saw it.

I chuckled, and bandaged it back up. That was all the weapons I carried. I looked at Elizabeth, and saw that she had over 3 dozen different weapons.

"Nice." I said smiling. We started to head out, when Tai stopped us once again.

"What?" I groan. "Remove, please." he asked, smiling shyly, and looking down at our pants.

"Oh God." Elizabeth whispered. I hastily took mine off.

We reached a different room. Many men were bathing in hot pools, with parts of the ocean growing on them. _Just like Davy's crew._ I thought, which made me think of something else. Somebody else. I straightened my back out, and held my head higher.

"Sao Feng." Barbossa said, and he and Elizabeth bowed. I looked at them.

"Bow." Barbossa told me.

"No." I said, crossing my arms.

"Right now." he whispered.

"No." I said once more. He sighed, and slightly pushed me down.

"Fine them." I growled, and bowed.

When I got up, I saw Sao Feng's face.

He was bald, but if he wouldn't have been, his hair would be a midnight black as his eyebrows and goatee were. His eyes were so unforgiving and cruel that it pained to even look upon them. On his left side, his face had multiple scars, which he probably thought made him look fearless.

He wore a think patch of armor around his chest, and a black gown like cloth to match his hair.

"Captain Barbossa. Welcome to Singapore." he said to Barbossa. He turned to one of his servants. She was dressed in a tight gown, with her black hair tied in a tight bun.

"More steam." Sao Feng ordered. She nodded, and pulled on a rope. In a few seconds, steam arose from underneath. He turned to us.

"I understand you have a request to make of me." he said to us. "More of a proposal to put to ye. I have a venture underway and happen to find myself in need of ship and a crew." Barbossa said to him. "This is an odd coincidence." Sao told us, stroking his goatee. "Because you happen to have a ship and a crew you don't need?" Elizabeth interrupted. Sao turned to her. "No. Because, earlier this day, not far from here, a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple and tried to make off with these." he said, and held up charts. Thy were rolled up into a cylinder, and an ugly yellow.

"The navigational charts. The route to the farthest gate. Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?" Sao said calmly. He knew. "It would strain credulity at that." Barbossa responded. Sao motioned to his men, and they pulled out Will from a tub of hot water. He was soaking wet, his shirt was plastered onto his skin, and both of his hands were tied onto a ledge of wood. He was gasping for air. "This is the thief. Is his face familiar to you?" Sao asked us, pointing to Will. We all shook our heads. Sao smiled slightly. "Then I guess he has no further need for it." he said, pulling out a sword and nearly killing Will. Elizabeth and I gasped, and Sao stopped. His face was turning red from anger. "So, you come into my city, and betray my hospitality." Sao roared. "Sao Feng, I assure you, I had no idea. . ." Barbossa started. "That he would get caught? You intend to attempt a voyage to Davy Jones' locker. When I cannot help but wonder, why?" Sao Feng questioned. Barbossa threw Sao a piece of something, that he explained to me as a piece of eight. "The song has been sung. The time is upon us. We must convene the Brethren Court. As one of the nine pirate lords you must honor the call." he said to Sao. "More steam." Sao ordered. The servant pulled down the rope, but nothing happened. "More steam!" Sao yelled.

_Cotton! Get him some steam. He found out! _I cried to Cotton.

"_On it!"_ Cotton said, and soon steam rose up.

"There's a price on all our heads, it is true. Since it seems that the only way a pirate can turn a profit anymore is by betraying other pirates. . ." Sao said.

"The first Brethren Court gave us rule of the seas. That rule has been challenged by Lord Cutler Beckett." Barbossa told Sao "Against the East India Trading Company, what value is the Brethren Court? What can any of us do?" Sao asked. "You can fight!" Elizabeth yelled. She stepped forward, and a man caught her shoulder. She brushed it off.

"Get off me! You are Sao Feng, the pirate lord of Singapore!" she yelled.

"Or are you not a pirate? A pirate would fight." I said to him. He looked at me, and was about to say something when Elizabeth interrupted him.

"Would you have that era come to an end on your watch? The most notorious pirates from around the world are uniting against our enemy, and yet you sit here, cowering in your bath water!" she yelled. "Elizabeth Swann, there's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there? And the eye does not go wanting. But I cannot help but notice. You have failed to answer my question. What is it you seek in Davy Jones' locker?" Sao asked. "Jack Sparrow." Will spoke up. The servants giggled.

"He's one of the pirate lords." Will continued. "The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead . . . is so I can send him back myself!" Sao ranged. "Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight. He failed to pass it along to a successor before he died. So we must go and get him back." Barbossa explained.

"Do you want Beckett controlling your life?" I asked him.

"So, you admit, you have deceived me. Weapons!" Sao cried. All of his men took out their weapons.

"Sao Feng, I assure you, our intentions are strictly honorable." Barbossa snickered, and weapons flew from below us. We caught them. I caught my cutlass and my sword.

Sao Feng went up to man and put his sword on his neck, threatening to kill him. The man whimpered.

"Drop your weapons or I kill the man!" he yelled. I was confused.

"Kill him, he's not our man." Barbossa said. Sao looked confused.

"If he's not with you, and he's not with us...who's he with?" Will asked. There was a moment of silence, and then the door breaks down. British soldiers roar into the room.

At once, I start to fight. A man with his wig on securely runs up to me. He was rather plumb, and his eyes were this mysterious navy blue. I fought him with my sword, and another soldier with my cutlass.

Striking them both in the chest, I take my sword out from their bodies, and run outside. Everybody was fighting, and I run to my father.

He was fighting some guard, and almost lost until a firework comes passing by, and explodes a shack. The guard falls off the bridge. I kick two other soldiers from the bridge, and stab one in the heart.

"You are turning out to be just like me." Barbossa said, and smiled.

"I am your daughter. Figures." I said, and we ran off to the dock where the crew was with Tia, Elizabeth, and Will. Jack was on Barbossa's shoulder, screeching. "You got the charts?" Barbossa asked Will. "And better yet, a ship and a crew." Will answered. I smiled. "Where's Sao Feng?" Elizabeth asked Will. "He'll cover our escape and meet us at Shipwreck Cove." Will said. "This way, be quick." Tai said, giving us our weapons back.

"Thanks much dearie." I said.

We were on the newly acquired boat. It was nothing like the _Black Pearl_, but it'll do. We needed a new boat and a crew to find Jack.

I was with Elizabeth and Tia.

"There's no place left for Sao Feng to cower. Do you think he will honor the call?" Elizabeth asked Tia.

"I cannot say. There is an evil on these seas that even the most staunch and bloodthirsty pirates have come to fear." she answered. My elbows were on the railing, and I looked far onto the sunset.

"Are you meaning Beckett or Jones?" I asked. Tia smiled slightly, and left. Elizabeth came up to me.

"How did we ever get into this mess?" I asked her. She chuckled.

"You called the Commodore a bastard." she said.

"Um, correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't it you who was captured by pirates?" I asked. She laughed.

"Excuse me." she said. I smiled. At least some things still have a laugh in them.

**So, you guys liked the first chapter. Did the music go well with it. I hope you'll review. Love ya all!**


	2. Ice

**A/N: Hello people! This chapter was fun to write, because I get to imagine it's cold unlike how it's so hot now. **

**Anywho, I've got MUSIC with this. On sidebars, or follow these instructions. . . Go on you tube, type in "Pirates of the Caribbean 3 At Wit's End." Should be the first one.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own any of the original things, just mine.**

**Enjoy and PUT MUSIC ON NOW!**

My teeth were chattering.

I was sitting in between Pintel and Ragetti, and near Barbossa, Charles, Will, Tai, Tia, and Mister Gibbs. Ragetti had his arm around me, and Pintel was close to me too.

Everybody was covered in ice.

The men had generously given Tia, Elizabeth, and I some blankets, which I shared with Ragetti and Pintel, but it still was as cold as ever.

I looked as one of Sao Feng's men were sitting and looking at his toe. He pulled ever so slightly, and it cracked from his foot.

I looked at my fingers. They were a slight color of blue, and the fingernails we covered in white.

Ice. I reached to touch my hair. It was rough, and course like never before. I looked at it, and saw that it had ice partials on it.

My feet were shaking. It was beyond my control. I cuddled closer to Ragetti. Over the past months, he and Pintel have gotten to be my very close friends. I could tell them anything.

"No one said anything about cold." Pintel said. I shivered. "There must be a good reason for our suffering." Ragetti moaned, and held me tighter. "Why don't that woman bring back Jack, the same way she brought back Barbossa?" Pintel asked us.

"Sure w-would save us-s-s-s some time." I said.

"Because Barbossa was only dead. Jack Sparrow is taken, body and soul, to a place not of death, but punishment. The worst fate a person can bring upon himself. Stretching on forever. That's what awaits at Davy Jones' locker." Tia answered behind our backs. I looked at her. She was as cold as we all were. "I knew there was good reason." Ragetti showed off to Pintel.

"Shut up." Pintel yelled at him. I stood up. A freezing breeze flew past me, and nearly blew me now, with my weak leg and all.

It was much more colder without the extra heat that Pintel and Ragetti gave me.

I walked over to Barbossa, Tai and Will. My father's beard was covered in snow crystals, but he didn't seem that cold. Will, on the other hand, was shivering, like most of us.

He was also medaling with the charts. Nobody seemed to know what was written on them.

They saw me coming to them. Barbossa hurried, and took off his jacket, giving it to me.

"You'll freeze!" I said to him. He smiled.

"Rather me than you." he said. I wanted to refuse, but the coldness was too much. I took it, and put it on. At once I was warmer. His jacket was much to big on me, but I didn't care, this extra warmth was nice.

Barbossa put his arm around my shoulder, and turned to Will.

"Nothing here is set. These can't be as accurate as modern charts." Will complained. "No, but it leads to more places." Tai answered. I peered at the charts. "OVER THE EDGE OVER AGAIN. SUNRISE SETS FLASH OF GREEN." it read.

"Bloody hell. Doesn't make any sense." I said.

"Do you care to interpret, Captain Barbossa?" Will snapped at my father. "Ever gazed upon the green flash, Master Gibbs?" Barbossa asked Mister Gibbs. "I reckon I seen my fair share. It happens on rare occasion. At the last glimpse of sunset, a green flash of light shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives without seeing it, some claim to have seen it that ain't. Some say. . ." he started, but Pintel cut in. "It signals when a soul comes back to this world, from the dead!" he yelled. I looked at him.

_Like Jack._

Mister Gibbs glared at Pintel, and he retreated "Sorry." Pintel apologized. Barbossa turned back at Will "Trust me, young Master Turner, it's not gettin' to the land of the dead that's the problem. It's gettin' back." he said. "And how do we get back?" I asked.

"That, is in here." Barbossa answered pointed to the charts. He took his arm off of me, and left. I sat down next to Will.

"Make's no sense." he tells me, spinning it around. My eye's follow the words.

"UP IS DOWN" it said.

"No it doesn't." I told him, and left.

We passed the blizzard. It was nice and warm now. I finally could move my fingers.

I looked up. There were a million stars out, and it gave me some sort of hope. The same feeling when Jack was here with me. I ceased my eyebrows. _It was safe with him. But he betrayed me._ I said to myself. A tear ran down my cheek.

"It is not what you think." a voice said behind me. I turned and saw Tia, petting Jack. Jack screeched, and ran up on my shoulder.

"Hey buddy." I said to him.

"Him do not lie on those matters." she said.

"Him? As in who?" I asked.

"You don't know ho' lucky you are. Him good. Him safe." she told me.

"Who's him?" I asked, getting annoyed.

"For what we want most, there must be a cost to be paid at the end." she said, and left.

_Damn crazy woman she is._

I was giving Barbossa his coat back when Will ran up to him.

"Barbossa! Ahead!" he yelled. All the crew ran up as well. "Ahead?" I asked, not knowing what they were talking about.

"Aye, we're good and lost now." Barbossa agreed with Will and I. I looked around.

"What?" I asked. "Lost?" Elizabeth asked. "For certain you have to be lost to find the places can't be found. Else ways, everyone would know where it was." Barbossa answered Elizabeth. "We're gaining speed!" Mister Gibbs told us.

"From what?" I asked, now very confused.

"Aye." Barbossa answered Mister Gibbs. "To stations! All hands, to stations! Hard to port, gather way!" ordered the crew. They all ran to their stations while Pintel, Ragetti, and I ran to see what was going on. "Nay! Belay that! Let her runs straight and true!" Barbossa yelled. "Blimey!" Ragetti gulped, and I looked at what he was looking at.

Huge falls. I mean, huge falls. HUGE!

"Where going to die." I yell out.

"You've doomed us all!" Elizabeth roared at my father. "Don't be so unkind. You may not survive to pass this way again, and these be the last friendly words you'll hear." he said to her, squeezing her face.

"Hard to port!" I screamed, and everybody got working. "Tie her off!" Will ordered. "We won't make it." I told him. He looked at the waterfall, and back at me.

"Hold on!" he told me. I nodded and grabbed onto a rope. Soon, nobody was working, but holding on for dear life. One man wasn't holding, and he fell out. "Ha! ha! ha! Ha!" Barbossa started to laugh.

_How the hell can he laugh? _I cried in my head. The boat started to tip over.

All of the crew was screaming, including me.

We fell into the falls. "Stay safe!" Will yelled to me.

"No promises!" I cried back, and shut my eyes.

**Hey I hope ya'll liked it. Please tell me how to music worked with this, and if you have any concerns/ideas! REVIEW! **


	3. Mutliple Me's and an Isabelle

**A/N: Yo! Sorry this took TWO days to write. It was pretty weird writing in Jack's POV especially when he's a little "mad" in the head. I changed a little bit of it, but mostly it follows the plot.**

**MUSIC: Sidebar, or You Tube: Pirates of the Caribbean 3 Multiple Jacks. I love the sense! It's on of my favorites!**

**DISCLAIMER: Own none of the original things, just mine. Sadly.**

**Enjoy!**

**MUSIC CUE!**

**Jack's POV**

Master Jack's nose started to sniff a peanut. Taking long sniffs to be exact. He sat down, and shoved the corners of a napkin in his shirt, preparing to eat it.

Jack picked up a knife and fork, glancing nervously around to make sure nobody was watching him.

Licking his lips, he stabbed the peanut with his fork, and went to eat it. I took out my gun and shot him. He fell with a thud to the ground.

"My peanut. All hands slackened braces!" I ordered every Jack. They started running around. I walked to the peanut.

"Oh! I found a peanut!" I cried. I picked up the peanut, and munched on it. Wasn't today such a lucky day? I found a peanut! "Aye captain. Slackened braces!" "Step lively! With a will!" "Man the yards, you filthy toads!" the Jack ordered. I like peanuts. Oh, imagine a fancy party, where all they served was peanuts!

"You are so brave Jack. You found a peanut." a voice cooed behind me. I turned and saw Isabelle. Her brown eyes sparkled beneath the sun, and her soft hair was flowing around.

"I know luv. It's a miracle, isn't it?" I asked her. She smiled, and her white teeth blinded me.

"You are a miracle." she said, walking up to me. I was about to kiss her when something caught my eye,

"Excuse me." I said and walked of. "Mr. Sparrow." I said. A shirtless Sparrow with many tattoo's turned to look at me. "Aye captain?" he asked. I picked up the rope that he was tying. "What say you about the condition of this tack line?" I growled at him. They were horrible messed up. "It be proper to my eye, sir." Sparrow said. I looked at him. "Proper? It is neither proper nor suitable, sir, it is neither acceptable nor adequate. It is in obvious fact, an abomination." I told him. "Beggin' your pardon, sir, but perhaps if you gave the men another chance." Sparrow pleaded, but I hand enough of him. "Shall I?" I asked. I took out my sword, and stabbed him in the chest. Sparrow groaned.

"That sort of thinking got us into this mess." I whispered in his ear.

"Gentlemen, we have lost speed and therefore time, precious time, which cannot be regained once lost. Do you understand?" I asked them. They all looked around. "Aye aye captain!" they said in tandem.

"Aye aye captain." one said, lacking behind. "It will all have to be redone, all of it! And let that serve as a lesson to the lot of you! " I started talking.

"Doldrums sir, has the whole crew on edge. I have absolutely no sympathy for any of you fecculant maggots. And no patience to pretend otherwise. Gentlemen, I wash my hands of this weirdness!" I said, and grabbed a rope. With one last look at my crew, I jump of the ship. I looked around. Sand. I was on bloody sand. I licked my finger and checked if there was any wind. "No wind, of course there's no bloody wind. On my soul I do swear, not a gust, a whisper, a tiny miniature lick." I said. Something caught my eye. I picked it up.

"A rock." I pointed out. I threw it across the sand.

"Yes, I know, but why would he do that? Well, because he's a lummox, isn't he? And we'll have a magnificent garden party and you're not invited." I said and giggles.

The rock was back. I turn to it.

"Shoo." I said.

It didn't move away. I picked it up again.

_Hmmm. Maybe it'll taste good._ I thought. Hesitantly, I licked it.

"No, it doesn't!" I clarified to everybody. I threw it further.

"Now we're being followed by rocks, never had that before. Oh," I started, seeing a rope.

"A rope!" I yell. I tangle my hands in it, and started to pull the _Black Pearl _into the ocean.

I was moving fairly quickly. Like, maybe an inch and 24-hours. Pretty nice.

I looked to the side for a moment.

_Bloody hell._ _Million of rock. Ok, calm down. Hehe, all good. _I fainted.

I woke up to the _Black Pearl_ gliding next me.

_OK. Have fun. _I thought, then I realized what was happening.

I stood up quickly, and looked at what was happening. Underneath the _Black Pearl_ were tiny little crabs. They were pushing the ship forward. I stood there for a minute, than started to run after it.

"Oi!" I yelled.

**Isabelle's POV**

I stepped out of the water, coughing. Nobody seemed to die. I was grateful for that. What I wasn't happy about was that our ship was ruined. That you Dad.

"This truly is a Godforsaken place." Mister Gibbs said. I drained my hair. "I don't see Jack, I don't see anyone." Elizabeth breathed out. "He's here. Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took." Barbossa said.

"And what if he changed the place where the locker is? Yeah, never thought of that, did you!" I yelled, and sat on the floor, aggravated. All the sand was now sitting to butt.

"It doesn't matter, we're trapped here by your doing, no different than Jack." Will said to Barbossa angry.

"Exactly Will. And what are we bloody supposed to do here? Our bloody ship is ruined, and we have no have no way out." I said, and crossed my arms. "Witty Jack is closer than you think." Tia said, petting a strange looking crab.

"Oh yea. Jack's just gonna pop up, sailing the _Black Pearl_ over that hill of sand. Let's make it more interesting! The crabs can be helping too." I mumble to myself.

_Unbelievable woman she is. Witty Jack is closer than y- Oh my God. _I thought, but then stopped. The sight in front of me was unbelievable. "Impossible." Tai said the words from my mouth. "Boat." Ragetti pointed out. "Slap me thrice and hand me to me momma, it's Jack!" Mister Gibbs said.

"I was right!" I exclaimed. Sure enough, Jack was on the _Black Pearl_, and it was gliding down the hill of sand, with the crabs carrying it.

It landed on the water, and Jack swung down, all of us staring at him, dumbfounded.

"It's the captain!" Pintel yelled.

"Really?" I asked. "A sight for sore eyes! Jack!" Mister Gibbs yelled. "Mister Gibbs!" Jack called out. "Aye captain." Mister Gibbs said. "I thought so. I expect you can account for your actions, then?" Jack said. _What?_ "Sir?" Mister Gibbs asked. Clearly he was as confused as I was. "There has been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline aboard my vessel! Why is that, sir?" Jack ordered to know. "You're in Davy Jones' locker, Captain." Mister Gibbs pointed out. Jack stayed silent. "I know that. I know where I am, and don't think I don't." Jack said, and walked away from him. "Jack Sparrow." Barbossa called out. "Ah, Hector. It's been too long, hasn't it?" Jack said. "Aye, Isla de Muerta, remember? You shot me." Barbossa said. _Oh God! I have be mad at Jack for that too. And the fact that he lied._ "No I didn't. Ah, Tia Dalma, out and about, eh? You lend an agreeable sense of the macabre to any delirium." Jack said. "He thinks we're a hallucination." Will spoke out. Jack walked up to him. "William, tell me something. Have you come because you need my help to rescue a certain distressing damsel? Or rather a damsel in distress? Either one." Jack said. "No." Will said. "Then you wouldn't be here. So you can't be here. Q.E.D. you're not really here." Jack pointed out. "Jack, this is real, we're here." Elizabeth said. He looked at her, and scuttled back over to Mister Gibbs. "The locker, you say?" he asked. "Aye." Mister Gibbs agreed. "We've come to rescue you." Elizabeth told him. "Have you, now? That's very kind of you. But seeing as I possess a ship and you don't, it seems as though you're the ones in need of rescuing and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood." Jack told us all. Strange, he hasn't seen me yet. "I see my ship," Barbossa pointed to the _Pearl _

"Right there." he said. Jack looked of in the distance. "Can't spot it, must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the Pearl." he said. "Jack. Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the _Flying Dutchman_." Will told him. "He's taking over the seas." Elizabeth said. "The song has already been sung. The Brethren Court is called." Tia said. Jack chuckled. "Leave you people alone for a minute and look what's happened, everything's gone to pot." Jack exclaimed. I stood up.

"You've been gone for a month! Do you know how much trouble we through to save you?" I yelled at him. He walked up to me.

"Ahhh. Miss. Swann. Pleasurable surprise!." he said, and raised out to touch my cheek.

I slapped him. He turned his head, and started to rub his cheek.

"First of all, don't touch me. Second, it's not Miss. Swann. That's Elizabeth. It's Miss. Barbossa." I yelled at him, and started to walk off.

"You married Barbossa?" he exclaimed. I turned back.

"Sure. It's makes perfect sense for me to marry my father. Doesn't it?" I said sarcastically. I started to walk away.

"Wait! What?" Jack cried after me. I rolled my eyes and kept on walking. That's when I realized that I was going to wrong way. I turned around.

"I purposely went that way." I lied, and headed to the _Pearl_, my FATHER'S ship.

Swimming in the cold water, I thought to myself.

_Pretends he doesn't know. Please. I bet he's just waiting for my bubble to pop. Of course he wants to see that happen. God, he's so. . .Errr!_

I climbed on board. It was odd being the only one on. I was also odd that the ship was in perfect condition, as if the Kraken never crushed it.

I sat on the railing.

_He's such an idiot. Makes me so mad!_ I though. Actually, I was the idiot for sitting on the railing. I fell back into the ocean.

**Don't worry! The ocean ain't as harsh as last time. Uhhh, I don't know what else to say. I'm in need of a good book cover, so if ya'll know somebody who makes nice ones, please don't hesitate to share. **

**WATTPADDERS! Thank you sooo much! **_**Forever A Pirate **_**is 61 in fanfiction, 521 in romance, and 952 in What's Hot! Never have I had such awesome numbers! You guys rock! FANFICTIONERS! You guys rock socks too! **

**REVIEW & VOTE!**


	4. Why Does it Happen to Me!

A/N: Hey guys! The next chapter is out for _Forever a Pirate. _I want to thank my newly hired editor who is editing my chapters from now on. It is SilverTears14. Please check her out!

**MUSIC: On sidelines, or you tube: "Pirates of the Caribbean 3 I See Dead People." Please turn on the music when I tell you to do though. OK?**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own any of the original things, just Isabelle, Charles, and my own semi-plot.**

_**Enjoy~~~**_

After I had a nice extra swim in the ocean, they all came back. Seemed Jack couldn't sail without them. _Jack. It's good to have you back._ I thought without thinking. _What the blazes is wrong with you! No, it is not nice to have him back! He is a horrid person. A liar! A terrible man... well not really, oh shut up already! _I roared at the voice in my head. I scrunched up, and hid it in the back of my mind.

Jack started to walk towards me. I panicked, and turned to the nearest person next to me. Which happened to be Charles.

"Hey! Nice weather we're having, eh mate?" I asked him. He looked at me, utterly confused. I flashed him a smiled.

"Um, yes. Say, is there any rum in the bottom deck?" he asked me.

"Yes! Yes there is! Let me go help you find it!" I cried, grabbing his arm, and pulling it below. We moved past Jack, and he stared at us. I listed my head up high, and walked swiftly past him, with Charles falling over my feet. _All to get away from Jack. Can't even handle a small talk with him. Shame. You used to be so brave. _The voice mocked me.

"Shut it!" I yelled out load. Charles stopped, and stared at me.

"What?" I hissed.

"Nothing. Just show me where the rum is." he said. I nodded, and pulled him to the barrels.

I was at the railing, admiring the ocean. Elizabeth went up to me.

"Hey." I said. She smiled sadly.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. I knew her better than anybody, and knew by that face that something wasn't going right.

"Nothing." she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, and I'm not Barbossa's daughter! Tell me what's wrong!" I barked at her.

"I just thought I'd be married by now. Or at least happy with Will. He's so angry at me now." she revealed to me. I sighed._ I knew how that feels mate._ I wanted to tell her, but I kept my mouth shut.

"Why is he angry?" I asked. She opened her mouth to say something, but Barbossa interrupted her.

"Trim that sail!" he yelled with Jack following him closely.

"Trim that sail!" Jack copied.

"Slack windward brace and sheets!" Barbossa yelled.

"Slack windward brace and sheets!" Jack copied.

"Haul that pallet line!" Barbossa ordered.

"Haul that pallet line!" Jack copied. Barbossa rolled his eyes, and turned to Jack, obviously mad. I came closer to see my father kick Jack's ass.

"What ARE ye doing?" Barbossa questioned Jack.

"What are YOU doing?" Jack asked Barbossa.

"No, what ARE ye doing?" Barbossa asked again.

"What are YOU doing?" Jack asked.

"No, what ARE ye doing?" Barbossa asked for a third time.

"What are YOU doing? Captain gives orders on the ship!" Jack gave in. "The captain of this ship is giving orders!" Barbossa informed.

"My ship, makes me captain." Jack said.

"They be my charts." Barbossa pointed out.

"That makes you...chart man!" Jack exclaimed. _Ha, chart man. Sure Jack, sure! _

"Stow it! The both of you! That's an order! Understand?" Pintel cut in. Jack and Barbossa stopped bickering, and we all looked at him.

"Are you mad?" I muttered beneath my breath.

"Sorry. I just thought with the captain issue being in doubt, I'd throw my name in for consideration, sorry." Pintel said, and backed up. Jack and Barbossa looked at each other, and hustled up the stairs.

_Children._ I said. I moved over to Pintel and Ragetti.

"I'd vote for ya." Ragetti said to Pintel. "Yeah?" Pintel asked. He nodded.

"As would I. I'd give anything to stop with the constant bickering." I moaned and placed a hand to my temple to decrease the pain. He looked down.

"And you'd make a great Captain." I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes. . . As long as I'm the first mate." I said. He chuckled, and rolled his eyes. He and Ragetti left. I turned back to look at the blazing sun.

**PUT MUSIC ON NOW! RIGHT NOW! NOW!**

_Why does live have to be so hard? And why for me? Can't I have a break for once? Just one? From Jack, from Elizabeth, from Will, from even my father. I loved him, rest assured, but I couldn't help but think that he left me. He left me alone. Abandoned. As a baby. And though I lived a luxurious life, I'd rather have lived on the seas with my true father. _

_And Jack. Does he honestly not know what he did? And am I such big of a coward to not speak to him? Honestly? He hurt me. He should be the one apologizing. Him! Not me. _I thought._ How can he apologize when you keep running from him? _The voice said once more.A tear flew down my cheek. This was too much. And I had to fix it.

Ok, so I didn't fix it.

I'm sitting on the edge of the ship in between Pintel and Ragetti, fishing. It was night, and I had my coat on. The soft breeze was flowing my hair constantly into Pintel's mouth.

"Why are we here?" I asked, putting my hair inside my hat.

"I 'ave no idea." Ragetti answered.

"I mean, why did rescuing Jack matter to us?" I asked again.

"You've got a point there poppet. Why did we go? Not like he's worth anything to us or something 'ike that." Pintel said.

"Exactly." I said.

"Didn't you 'ave an relationship with the 'aptain?" Ragetti asked. I stayed silent for a minute.

"I did. It's over now." I said. They looked at me. A tear started to run down, and then another, and than few more. Ragetti opened his arms to me.

"Aw, Isabelle, don't cry." he said. I scooted next to him, and he hugged me dearly.

"I just thought, he'd be different from all the men. But, turned out he wasn't." I cried out. Pintel moved near me, and held me tight also.

"It's all right. You've got us, Elizabeth, Will, your father, so many people. You don't 'eed Jack." Pintel said. I smiled inside Ragetti's chest. It smelled like rum. And mud. And sweat. The smell I was used to. The smell of a pirate.

"Thanks guys. You truly are g-" I started to say, but the wind blew my hat off. I ran up to grab it before it hit the water, but as I picked it up, something grabbed my eye.

They were something like. . . Mermaids. Just without the tail. And they were glowing. Some. . . Whiteish-silvery color. There was all shapes and sizes, men and woman.

"Guys, look at this." I said slowly, bedazzled at what was in front of me. They got up, and looked at it.

"Eerie, that's downright macabre." Pintel said. I nodded.

"Something you don't see every day." I pointed out. "Wonder what would happen if you dropped a cannonball on one of 'em?" Ragetti wondered. I looked at him, and smiled.

"Why wonder when you can find out?" I asked. They crack up laughing, and we head down to grab a cannonball.

We each had a cannon ball in our hands. Walking quietly, we head up to the same place we were fishing. Then we see Tia standing there looking heart broken at what she sees. Pintel, Ragetti, and I drop our cannonballs.

"Be disrespectful, it would." Pintel said, and Ragetti and I sharply nodded. Didn't want to get in trouble from her.

"They should be in the care of Davy Jones. That was the duty him was charged with by the goddess Calypso. To ferry them who dies at sea to the other side. And every ten years he could come ashore to be with she who love him, truly. But the man has become a monster." Tia explained to us. Wait. . .

"Had become?" I asked. She nodded sadly.

"So he wasn't always...tentacly?" Ragetti asked.

"No, him was a man...once." Tia sighed.

"Now it's boats coming." Ragetti pointed out. I turned, and saw that he was correct.

Men, women, and children were all sitting on boats, either single, or sitting paired up. They had this eery glow though.

"They're dead." I said. Tia nodded. I ran to the deck, with Pintel, Ragetti, and Tia following me. Mister Gibbs was about to shoot one when Will stopped him.

"They're not a threat to us, am I right?" Will asked Tia.

"We are nothing but ghosts to them." Tia explained.

"Is best just let them be." Barbossa stated, and I nodded, about to leave to my cabin.

"It's my father, we've made it back. Father here, look here!" I heard Elizabeth yell. _Her father. Doesn't that mean? No. NO! _I thought, and fell onto the floor, tears falling down my cheeks. Barbossa, Pintel, and Ragetti ran to see what was wrong with me, but I shooed them off, sobbing. "Elizabeth, we're not back." Jack said, but Elizabeth ignored him. "Father!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Elizabeth, are you dead?" he asked. . . I don't what to call him. Father, Governor Swann, Mr. Swann, person-who-raised-me-while-my-real-father-was-out-somewhere-looking-for-cursed-treasure. . . I didn't know what.

"No, no." Elizabeth said.

"I think I am." the man said. This made me cry even harder.

"No, you can't be!" Elizabeth cried. I got up, and walked over to the railing. He looked the same as always. His wig was still on.

"There was this chest, you see. And a heart. At the time it seemed so important." he started to say.

"Come aboard!" Elizabeth cried.

"I learned that if you stab the heart, yours must take its place. Sail the seas for eternity. The _Dutchman _must always have a captain. Silly thing to die for." he said, ignoring Elizabeth.

"Somebody cast a line!" Elizabeth cried out. Marty gave her a rope, and she threw it to the man. He did nothing.

"Ah, Isabelle, you're there to. Even if I always put you second, let me tell you that I have loved you both the same. I am proud of you. Both of you." he said.

"No! NO!" I yelled, and started to try and help Elizabeth get him on board.

"Take the line!" she cried.

"They must not leave the ship!" Tia exclaimed. Will grabbed Elizabeth, and somebody grabbed me from behind. I tried hitting them. I tried everything, but they wouldn't let go.

"Father, come back with us! I won't leave you!" Elizabeth yelled.

"No! No, no, no, no, no." I whispered in the man's chest. I was crying hard, but I've realized I couldn't help him.

"I'll give your love to your mother, shall I?" person-who-raised-me-while-my-real-father-was-out-somewhere-looking-for-cursed-treasure asked Elizabeth, as he was rowing off. Elizabeth was screaming loudly, while I was sobbing loudly.

"Is there a way?" Will asked Tia. I looked, but put me head back when I saw Tia shake her head. I cried louder.

"Him at peace." Tia said. I cried some more.

"Shh, don't cry luv." the man who held me said. Then I realized who was holding me. Jack.

I wanted to get out of his hands. I wanted to scream and yell at him, but I couldn't. What just happened was unbelievable. I couldn't do anything. I just snuggled into Jack's chest, and cried. He's died. The man who raised me is dead. Because of Beckett. This is war.

**Oh God, I am a wimp. I put on my music from the part, and now I'm crying. Probably because of my hormones, but whatever. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I love y'all! Please vote, review, and tell your friends.**


	5. Up is Down

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry I didn't write for some period of time. I decided to give myself a small break, but I am back. **

**For a fair warning, I will be gone next week. I am going to Mexico, and am not going to bring my computer, sorry. Plus, there is no internet in the resort we are staying at, just in the main office. I will be back on the 31st of July. **

**So, I went to go see Harry Potter this Saturday. It was probably one of the best movies I have ever seen in my life. I cried most of the time, and when I wasn't crying, I was shaking. Especially when all those people died, I was sobbing. And when Harry went to see Voldemort and saw his parent. I was sobbing. And the most tears where at Snape's flashback. I was doing all my best not to make any noise, but when Snape hugged the dead Lily, oh there was no stopping me. **

**And after the movie was done, something hit me. That's the end. It's the end of Harry Potter. It seemed so unrealistic before, but now it's true. I can't believe it. It's done. **

**Sorry for all that. **

**MUSIC: Sidebar, or You Tube: Pirates of the Caribbean Up is Down. Please START THE MUSIC WHEN I TELL YOU TOO! **

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own any of the original stuff, just mine. **

**Enjoy. **

**A/N-Editor's note (SilverTears14): Oh my wow it's amazing to be part of this and help out EWinters with her editing, okay that was all now you can read her awesome story! **

It was hot. Bloody hot.

The sun was shining down on us. There were no clouds. None. No drinks either. I was breathing hard, and my armpits were sweating. I felt gross. I sat down next to Pintel and Ragetti.

"Why is all but the rum gone?" Pintel complained. I moaned in agreement. I would like some rum now. Hmm, might go get some.

"Rum's gone too." Mister Gibbs said, turning his flask upside down, but nothing came out.

"Oh. That pleasurable." I yelled, and got up. At once, a wave heat stung me. I whimpered, but walked on over to Tia.

"If we cannot escape these doldrums by nightfall, I fear we will sail trackless seas, doomed to roam the reach between worlds...forever." she said.

"Forever is a long time." I said.

"With no water, forever seems to be arriving a mite too soon." Mister Gibbs stated. Will turned to my father.

"Why doesn't he do something?" Will asked, nodding over to Barbossa. He was just standing there, not hot nor cold. He was just looking of into the distance.

"Me eye! Give it back!" I heard Ragetti cry. I looked over, and saw that Jack- the monkey one- was holding Ragetti's eye, and was running away with it. Ragetti was following Jack.

"There's no sense to it." Mister Gibbs complained. I turned back to them.

"That's what I've been saying." I said.

"And the green flash happens at sunset, not sunrise." Will said.

"OVER THE EDGE...it's drivin' me over the bloomin' edge. Sunrises don't set." Mister Gibbs yelled in agony. I rolled my eyes, and went over to Barbossa.

"Nobody can figure it out." I said. He smiled.

"That's why I need you to go and help Jack figure it out." Barbossa said, and looked over to Jack. I followed his glaze.

This was the first time I honestly looked at him. He was also sweating underneath his thin white shirt. His dreadlock were flowing around, but what caught my eye where, well, his eyes. They were so warm, so kind, so beautiful, so chocolaty. No! Maybe his eyes are nice-looking, but his personality sure isn't. _You know what he did to you. He lied._ A sharp voice entered my mind. _Maybe he didn't lie. Maybe Will was lying._ A different voice said.

"Isabelle?" another voice asked, but this one I knew. Then I remembered what he asked me to do.

"No." I said. He looked at me.

"No?" he repeated.

"Yes. I will not go and help Jack." I said.

"Yes you will. Go." he argued with me.

"No." I argued back.

"Go right now. We need all the help that we can get." he said. I crossed my arms.

"Well go ask somebody else." I said.

"Go." he ordered. I moaned loudly, but he just looked at me.

"Fine" I spat out.

"Thank you" Barbossa smiled. I rolled my eyes, and walked over to Jack. Slowly but surely I was making my way to him.

START MUSIC RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW! NOW!

But the walk ended. I reached Jack. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Knew you'd warm up to me once again, luv." he said as I chuckled.

"I'm here because my father made me come and help you." I said, and pulled a seat across from him.

"But you could've denied" he stated.

"Oh trust me, I tried" I said annoyed; I looked at the map.

"UP IS DOWN. Well that's just maddeningly unhelpful. Why are these things never clear?" he asked me.

"Then we'd be able to go back and forth through both lands that is why it must be unclear" I muttered, but inside I agreed with him.

"Come again?" he asked. I looked at him, I spoke clearly, but I said it once more.

"Then we'd be able to go back and forth through both lands" I stated more slowly, like I was talking to a child.

"I love the sea." Jack said, I stared at him.

"I didn't say anything about the seas, and what about land? That's where you have all your 'woman.'" I told him angrily.

"I prefer rum. Rum's good." Jack said.

"Excuse me!" I cried at him. Oh, so now he loves rum the most. Forget woman.

"Once every ten years." Jack said.

"What?" I asked.

"Even longer given the deficit of rum" Jack added as I continued to look at him.

"Well, we don't have rum now." I stated.

"Oh, I like that." Jack said. I was now utterly confused. I rolled my eyes, and started to hum a song that I heard in Singapore.

"Up is down, down is up. Right is left, and your heads your butt." I sung. Jack looked at me.

"What'd you say?" Jack asked me.

"Up is down, down is up. Right is left, and your heads your butt?" I sang cautiously.

"Of course; not sunset, sundown...and rise." Jack said, and turned the picture of the boat upside down.

"Up is down!" I gasped, and started to smile. We knew what to do. Jack swiftly got up, and ran to the side of the boat, and I followed.

"What's that? I don't know, what IS that? What do you think?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, but it sure is looking valuable." I said, and most of the men ran to the side of the boat.

"Where?" Elizabeth asked; Jack and I ran to the other side of the boat.

"There!" Jack pointed.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked once again.

"Oh God, this is a sight!" I exclaimed, and ran to the other side, and back. More and more people were following us.

"He's rockin' the ship!" Pintel yelled.

"We're rockin' the ship!" Mister Gibbs correct as I ran to the other side. Now almost everybody was following us.

"Aye, he's onto it." I heard Barbossa's rough voice say.

"He's rockin' the ship!" Pintel yelled again.

"We'll tie each other to the mast, upside down, so when the boat flips, we'll be the right way up." Ragetti said, and I rolled my eyes while I ran to the starboard side.

I was in between Jack, and Cotton.

_He better be right_. I tell Cotton.

"_I'm afraid he is"_ he said.

The Black Pearl was halfway tipped over.

One man from Sao's crew let go off the railing, and fell down onto a net. Following him was a cannon. It fell on top of him, and I guess, smashed him.

I held onto the railing tighter.

"Oh please railing, don't fail me." I mumbled. It has never truly liked me, always making me fall into the ocean. Jack laughed on the left side of me.

"Shut up." I said, but inside I was worried. I dug my nails into the wood as my feet touched the water.

Soon, my whole body was underwater. The cold water crawled throughout my skin. I opened my eyes, and saw that the whole ship was underwater.

Everybody was handing onto the railing for dear life.

Suddenly, my fingers let go of the railing. It was like something was pushing me down. I couldn't swim up. I was sinking down. Oh please help me God!

**So, y'all like it? Hope you did. **

**Thank you SilverTears14 for editing this chapter, and making it so much better. **

**I have two new stories for when y'all are waiting for me to update. One is mine. It is a Harry Potter fanfiction. Well, more like a Draco Malfoy (Hubba-hubba) one. It doesn't have so many read or comments, and I want to see if it's good or not. It's called **_**My Life in Hogwarts. **_

**The other is my friends, PurpleMonkeys, book, **_**Bound to the Black Pearl**_**. It is very good. **

**Anywho, please review/ comment, vote, and tell your friends. Thanks!**


	6. Thoughts of Death

**A/N: Buenos Dias amigos! Como estas? Hehe, I picked up on some Spanish in Mexico. Sorry it took me an extra week to write, but I wrote for the whole day today, so yep.**

**Anyway, Mexico was amazing. If y'all are ever going to Riviera Maya, Mexico, go to the hotel, Iberostar Lindo. It is AMAZING. Plus, there are hot guys. If y'all want any pic, just message me.**

**I want to thanks my editor, SilverTears14 for helping me make this an awesome story, and I want to thank all of you!**

**Editor's Note: (SilverTears14): Well I always have fun editing our amazing EWinters's story hehe~ I usually try and edit it fast-ish so everyone can read and that it's awesome and flow but usually there isn't much to edit since EWinters is good ;)**

**MUSIC: On sidebar OR You Tube: Pirate of the Caribbean Soundtrack 08 Blood Ritual. Don't start 'til I tell you so.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own any of the original character, nor plot, just my own.**

**Enjoy:**

It was a like a force pulling me down. I couldn't swim up. All I was doing was floating swiftly down.

_I'm gonna die. This is it. No regrets though. Bye people!_ I said calmly to myself. Funny, I've been in the case of death so much that I'm used to it. I would die eventually. If I'm not on the boat when it goes back, I'm going to die from the lack of oxygen.

_Well, bye._ I said, and closed my eyes.

Suddenly, I stop. I open my eyes, and all the salty water flies into my eyes, causing them to sting a little, but I didn't care. I looked up, and saw what had stopped me from my horrid death.

_Jack._

His hand caught mine. I just looked at it for a second, and then interlocked my hand with his. I didn't want to, but I didn't want to die… yet.

He tried to pull me back to the railing, but it didn't work. The force was too strong for him. I just stayed there, hanging onto his (man that I hate) hand for my dear life.

I started to get weak from not breathing. I could feel myself getting dizzy.

Then there a pop sound, I looked around, and could faintly see a flash of green that was almost beautiful in a creepy way.

_It's true Cotton! We're back!_ I cried. The Black Pearl started to move down, and we were back to the surface. I thumbed around, and landed on something soft, gasping for the precious air. The deck was filled with water and sea life, and everybody was soaked to the bones.

I opened my eyes, and for once they didn't sting. My hand felt all warm and tingly, and I realized I was still holding onto Jack. Then I came to realize that I was also was lying on Jack. I quickly stood up, and ran to Elizabeth.

"Blessed sweet westerlies, we're back!" Gibbs cried.

"It's the sunrise." Elizabeth said; I looked and saw that she was right.

"We're back." I said more to myself. The sunrise was glistening brightly, with colors of gold, yellow, and orange with a tinged of red.

I turned around, and took out my two pistols, as did Jack, Elizabeth, Barbossa, Will, and Mister Gibbs. I was in between Jack, and Will, and seeing that I don't have hatred towards Will, I pointed both of my pistols onto Jack. Jack, had one on me, and one on Elizabeth, and Will had have one on Gibbs and one outstretched to Jack.

We all start to laugh, and gradually take our weapons down.

"This is mad!" I cry out, and we all laugh. Then we stop, and put our pistols back where they were… at each other's throats.

"All right, then. The Brethren Court's a-gatherin' at Shipwreck Cove. And Jack, you and I are a-goin', and there'll be no arguin' that point." Barbossa commanded to Jack.

"I is arguin' the point. If there's pirates a-gatherin', I'm pointing my ship the other way." Jack replied.

"The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett, and you're a pirate." Elizabeth stated.

"Fight or not, you're not running, Jack." Will added.

"Or are you not a pirate?" I asked him; he turned to me.

"I saved your life. I might as well earn some respect from you." he said to me.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man." I growled, quoting Norrington. Jack was about to say something when Barbossa interrupted.

"If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down one by one, till there be none left, but you." he said. Jack turned to him.

"I quite like the sound of that. Captain Jack Sparrow, the last pirate." Jack said admirably.

"Aye, and you'll be fightin' Jones alone. And how does that figure into your plan?" Barbossa pointed out.

"I'm still working on that. But I'll not be going back to the locker, mate, count on that." Jack said, and fired his gun at Barbossa. Nothing happened. I fire my guns at Jack, as everybody fires theirs, but nothing is working.

"Wet powder" Mister Gibbs stated.

"Bugger!" I yelled, and walked away.

"Wait! We can still use them as clubs" Pintel yelled. I turned to him, and watched as Ragetti hit him with his pistol.

"Ow!" Pintel cried.

"Sorry. Effective, though." Ragetti said. I rolled my eyes at the two.

I was by the cursed railing, just looking at the distance, at the sun. It was almost midday, but still beautiful as ever. A soft breezed flew by, and the tears that were flowing down my cheeks flew off.

This doesn't make sense. We are all going to die at the end. Doesn't anybody realize that? We don't have the heart, and Davy Jones will keep fighting until he is dead.

_Why not just die now?_ I ask myself.

_Why not?_ I thought.

I looked at the ocean. It was calm. It was glistening. It was beautiful. It would be unlawful to cause a death in such a delicate place. Who would I be leaving if I died? Elizabeth? No. Will? No. My dad? I don't know. Jack? He saved me… again. It's all a lie though. He pretends to care, when he doesn't.

"Why'd you come here?" A voice roughly asked behind of me. I jumped, and saw the brown eyes of William Turner.

"Will!" I gasped.

"Why?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked back.

"You could be living a luxurious life. You could have everything that you wanted. You could be safe. You could be the Lord's wife." he said.

"WILL! You know I don't want that!" I choked out.

"Want what?" Jack interrupted.

"Oh come on!" Will yelled.

"He's a vile, cruel, man!" I cried back.

"Who?" Jack asked. I ignored him.

"Well, maybe if you married him, and became Mrs. Lord Cutler Beckett, you could chase him off of this wild goose-chase!"

"And what makes you think he'll listen to me?" I asked.

"He loves you?" Will pointed out.

"Yes, the stalker-ish type of love. I want a person to truly love me!" I nearly screamed at him.

"Beckett proposed to you? That's the man that proposed to you?" Jack asked.

"Yes Jack. Will where-" I started.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jack interrupted me once again.

"Why didn't I tell you? Please, it's not like you tell me everything!" I yelled at Jack.

"I do." Jack stated.

"Sure. Care to explain why your mouth was on my best friend's fiancé?" I asked him. He opened his mouth.

"Exactly, I knew about that. Maybe I should go marry Beckett. He isn't as big of an ass as you two." I said calmly to them.

I turned around, and started to walk to my cabin until I realized that everybody was watching us. I looked at my feet. I could feel my face turn red and scrunch up. Tear flew down, and I ran to my cabin.

As I fell onto my bed, the tears erupted. I can't do this. How can he just pretend that he doesn't now that he kissed Elizabeth? It's his entire fault. Everything! If he wouldn't have come to Port Royal, I'd be home IN the governor's house, writing or reading, or even sword fighting with Will. Not stuck in a cabin in a damn ship with people that have been drinking rum for their whole life; or a father who never cared about me until he saw me. Or, or, or something else. Davy Jones could be a myth, what the hell would be a Kraken. Cotton, he's be just a mute sailor. I wouldn't know him. But I DO!

A knock knocked on my door.

"Go away!" my voice sounding horse.

"It's ye father." Barbossa said.

"Once again, go away." I said, and my voice cracked. I heard some key juggling. Shit, he has the keys. I heard Barbossa shove a key into the lock, and turn it. The door swung open, and as Barbossa came in, he locked it back.

He walked up to me. I shoved my head into my pillow, and cried. He sat down onto the corner of my bed, and strokes my hair.

"Ye know I hate Jack." he said. I nodded.

"But I see how 'e looks at ye. 'E's never looked at a girl like that. Never." he continued.

"He lied to me. He loves Elizabeth. He kissed her as a good-bye when he sacrificed himself for all of us." I said to him, sniffling.

"And what if she kissed 'im?" he asked.

"I. . . I. . . I never. . ." I stuttered. I never thought of that.

"Now, I'd hate for ye to be with 'im. I'd hate it. But I know how he made ye happy." Barbossa said. I stayed silent.

"It's up to ye. It's all up to ye. Ye can forgive him, or ye can't." he said. I continued to stay silent.

He's right. It's me that can decide. I sat up, and hugged Barbossa. He must've been startled for a minute, but then he hugged me back.

"Thank you." I said. He chuckled. I let go, and sat down next to him.

"What happened to Mum?" I asked cautiously. He looked around, and I saw the pain in his eyes.

"Cotton told me she died." I said, and then realized what I just said.

"I mean. . ."

"Ye can talk to 'im too, hmm? She could do that too." he said more to himself.

"He told me that too." I said.

~~~MUSIC ON NOW~~~

"He did? Ye mum was. . . the most beautiful woman in the world. Ye look just like her I swear. Thank God. It'd be horrible if ye looked like me." he started to say. I laughed.

"I met her in Tortuga, but she wasn't anythin like those other woman. She was independent, she didn't 'ant anyone to touch 'er. She was like ye. Luckily, for some odd miracle, she fell for me. I don't know 'ow, but she did. Two years later, we had ye. When ye were two months old, she was drugged, or drunk, or somethin. She took ye away, and left ye on the Governor's footsteps. She came back, empty handed, and I made 'er leave. I don't know what happened to 'er. I was to busy looking for ye, but I never found ye. 'Til Jack brought ye here. I should've never left 'er, Isabelle. I loved 'er. That's why I don't want ye to make the wrong decision. I don't want ye to be like me." he said, and brushed a tear away from his eye.

"What was her name?" I asked.

"Marie. She was fully Spanish and Latin. Beautiful." he said, and looked off. I choked back tears. My own parent had a horrible life.

"I'm sorry." I said. He chuckled.

"Don't be. Listen, just follow ye heart." he said, and kissed my forehead. I smiled, and he left.

_Just follow my heart. What does my heart say? _I listened carefully, but it only thumped out one word.

_Jack._

**Now, this doesn't mean by anyway, that she isn't mad at Jack anymore. I hope ye like it! Message me for pic, comment, review, vote, and tell your friends. Adios!**


	7. Salty Tears

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, but I'm hoping it'll be worth it! That's really all I can say! Enjoy! **

**MUSIC: Sidebar, or YouTube: Notebook Soundtrack Our Love Can Do Miracles. NO STARTING TIL I TELL YOU!**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own any copyrighted stuff, just mine! **

**Editor Notes (SilverTears14): Again as I say it's always fun to be a part of helping out with the story. **

**Enjoy! **

The sky was filled with millions of glistening stars, all shining down at me. It was oddly warm tonight, just a little over sixty degrees. I had a thin coat on that I have found lying around. I ran my hand over my thin, brown hair.

After my talk with my father, I came outside, but only to find that everyone was either working, or gone; most likely sleeping or drinking. So instead of talking with my crew, I went and walked over to the railing.

Since then, I was staring at the mysterious yet captivating blue waves of the sea. I watched the sky turn from a bright light blue, to a deep and calming black. I watched as the seagulls cried, summoning that we were close to land.

And yet I was still here, waiting for something. What? I still don't know.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by a large amount of footsteps. I turned around, and saw Jack, my father, and Mister Gibbs walking out from the Captain's Cabins. Jack and Barbossa were pushing themselves onto the top deck, fighting strangely, while Gibbs was standing there. He lifted his hands in defeat.

Curious as I naturally am, I followed them up the staircases.

They were both by the helm, pushing Cotton away from it. Both standing straight and proud, Barbossa outstretched a hand, and turned the helm a little to the right.

Seeing this, Jack curled his fingers around the helm, and turned it back to its position.

_What are they doing?_ I asked Cotton.

_I don't know,_ Cotton answered.

Barbossa looked at Jack in awe that he turned the wheel back. He rolled his eyes back, in disbelief, and moved the helm back to where he wanted it. He kept his hand on it.

_Their fighting over that?_ I questioned.

_I'm guessing so,_ Cotton said.

Jack, once again, curled his fingers around the helm, but since this time Barbossa still was holding it, couldn't move it. He tried pushing harder, and Barbossa restrained harder.

"Wha-?" I said out loud.

Jack now had both of his hands on the helm, pushing with all his might. Barbossa turned to him, and placed his second hand on top of the wheel. Jack stood up, and put one of the sticks that stood out from the helm under his armpit, and pushed harder.

_They are acting like children!_ I cried. Cotton stood silent, watching them oddly. At least I wasn't the only one to think of them mad.

Barbossa put his foot on top of the helm, and pushed. Obviously he wasn't pulled that hard, because Jack pulled quickly, and one of the stick hit Barbossa in his... private area, as you could say.

"Ow." he cried.

"You're acting like children." I sang out, rolling my eyes, and I left them to deal with their problems. I walked down into the cellar, and grabbed myself a bottle of rum, singing a tune. "Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirate's life for me!" I sang quietly, not trying to wake any of the sleeping crewmembers in the cellar. I wondered why they were sleeping in the cellar, but once I saw the rum bottle in their hands, I figured it out.

I walked back up to the deck, opened my rum bottle, and took a gulp of the liquid. It burned my throat, but yet I have gotten used to it. I walked over to the railing once more, and looked off. Nothing much has changed.

"Em, Isabelle?" I heard my father's rough voice ask. I turned around, and saw him standing with Jack.

"Yep?" I asked smiling.

"Are you going to be our watch out tonight? If not, I'll get one of these pigs to do it" he said, nodding over to were Pintel and Ragetti lay sleeping, an empty rum bottle laying gently in their hands. I smiled.

"No, it's fine. I'm not tired." I assured him.

"If you don't want to wake someone up, Jack can do it; him being the CAPTAIN and all." Barbossa asked once more. My glace flicked onto Jack for a second, but that was enough. His eyes glistened in the moonlight, his slight smile made my stomach erupt into butterflies, and even his messy hair mad me smile. My eyes flicked back to Barbossa.

"No! I'm good, thanks." I reassured father, turning back to the sea, and taking a gulp of rum.

"Alright, good night." he said, and I could hear two pairs of footsteps walking back.

"Good night." I whispered calmly. A swift breeze came by, and I could nearly taste the salty sea. My hair flowed across my face, and I didn't know what to do. I'm falling back in love. _But I can't._ I cried in my head. _He lied, he cheated, he... he hurt me. And you cannot love a person who did that, right?_ I asked in my head, but sadly, didn't realize that Cotton was listening.

_Incorrect. _He stated. I jumped back, my heart thudding, but it calmed down as I realized it was just Cotton.

_Go away._ I grunted.

_Alright, I just came to say goodnight._ He groaned. I giggled.

_Good night_ I answered him, and tried my hardest not to think of Jack, since Cotton might have heard it. I took a sip of rum, and walked over to Pintel and Ragetti.

They were snoring away, drool coming out of their large, and un-brushed mouths. Pintel's eyes flickered quickly from side to side, while Ragetti was sleeping slightly. I looked around, and found a thin and raggedy blanket. I uncurled their hands, which were tightly holding onto the glass bottle, and place them onto the floor next to them. Wrapping the blanket around them, I realized how much they have become my family. How much everybody has become my family. Cotton, Gibbs, Marty, Will, Elizabeth, Charles. How much I loved them.

*****MUSIC START NOW!*****

"Why must you be so kind to them?" a too-familiar voice sweetly asked. I turned around sharply, and saw Jack standing above me, smiling.

I quickly stood up, and walked back to my spot at the railing.

"Why must you know?" I asked him gruffly. He followed me.

"It doesn't matter. What I want to know is why you are so mad at me." Jack answered my question. I rolled my eyes.

"What I want to know is why you are stalking me." I mocked him, taking a sip from my rum. I heard him groan, and before I could even see what was happening, my rum bottle was in the ocean. I processed what had happened.

"Hey!" I barked at him. He turned me around, and had both his arms around me, letting me have not chance of escape.

"Tell me." he said, and I could smell the slight smell of rum coming from his mouth.

"No!"

"Tell me." he said, getting closer to me. A raindrop fell on top of my head, and before I could answer, the rain was pattering on the deck.

"No." I said once more, hardly seeing from the rain.

"And why not?" he asked sweetly, and I almost gave in to telling.

"Why should I?" I asked, peering into his chocolate brown eyes, which was a huge mistake. I was memorized by them.

"Because, it'll be fair." he said. He leaned so far to me, then I lost my balance, and as if the railing made itself disappear, we fell into the rough and unstable sea.

It was worse that the first time I fell in it. The cold water crushed my helpless body under the sea. I pulled myself upward, gasping for precious air. I had only a short time before I was pulled under once again. I opened my eyes as I swam back up, and saw Jack struggling to fight the currents. Even though I didn't want to, I swam to him.

"You damn bastard! Why'd you make us fall?" I coughed out, the salty water poisoning my lungs.

"I didn't do it!" he yelled back out, swimming near me.

_Cotton! Please wake up! Help! COTTON!_ I cried in my head, desperate to get help. All I got back where snores.

"Take my hand!" Jack yelled as a wave pounded against me, and made me go under. My hair flew around wildly, and as I came back up, I could feel the water draining through my body.

I saw Jack with an outstretched hand, flying with the currents. I hesitated to take it.

"No!" I yelled, the rain soaking my eyes, covering up the tears flowing down my cheeks.

"Take my damn hand! I don't want you to die!" he cried, his voice cracking up.

"No! Go save yourself! Let me die. It's not like anybody will miss me." I said to him, crying my heart out. Another wave swallowed me up. I pushed myself up, only getting weaker by the second. I coughed out a boatload of water.

"I will miss you. And I will never let you die. I'd die if you do! I love you!" he cried back. I scoffed, or at least tried to.

"Please. You don't love me! You love Elizabeth. Or you probably don't love anyone. Just a. . . A bastard who switches on and off with every girl he can fool. Well, you fooled me once. Ain't gonna fool me again." I said to him, tears now coming down like bullets.

"I what? You think. . . Elizabeth? What? I'd never. She's beautiful, but I don't her. I love you!" he cried. A mouthful of saltiness climbed up my mouth, but I spit it out. I looked at the **Black Pearl**, and realized it was sailing farther from Jack and I.

"Yes. Was that what you were thinking when you kissed her?" I snapped at him. His face was, from what I could see, full of shock.

"I didn't kiss her! She kissed me!"

"Oh really, I bet she also handcuffed you to the mast to get rid of you." I cried, rolling my eyes.

"Yes! I don't love her! Will you understand that! You are the only woman I loved! The only one that my heart pounds when you are near. The only one I didn't desire to sleep with. When you ignored me. That were the worst days of my life. Every night, I hoped- I prayed that you'd forgive me for whatever I did. I need you! I don't love her." he cried, and I looked at him in awe. Even the sea has calmed down.

"What?" I piped out.

"She killed me Isabelle. She handcuffed me to the mast while kissing me, and left me." he whispered. I shook my head, not wanting to believe what he told me, but strangely, I did. A wave crushed me under. A sharp object, most likely a fragment of a mirror, scraped my wound on my leg, opening it. It started to sting, and it was a million times harder to push myself back up.

When I was up, Jack was right next to me, with an out-stretched hand.

"Take it." he said. I no longer hesitated, but just grabbed it instead. His worried, and, is it possible, tear filled face turned into a small smile.

"Thank you." he whispered, and pulled me to the _Black Pearl_, undergoing the enormous wave. I latched onto his body, and finally, felt. . . Me. I finally felt alive and happy.

We made it onto the boat quickly. I sprawled across the deck, and coughed up any water in my lungs, which, was a lot. Jack lay right next to me, coughing violently too.

As soon as the coughing dimmed down, I turned to face his beautiful brown eyes, and couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you." I croaked, my throat soar from the water. He smiled.

"No problem luv." he croaked back. A big grin appeared on my face, being reminded on how amazing it felt to be called that name.

"And I'm sorry." I added, getting up. He creased his eyebrows, following my suit.

"For what?" he asked. I rubbed my sore throat, and continued.

"For being an idiot! How could I not see that you didn't love Elizabeth. She loves Will!" I cried out loud, and from the corner of my eye, I saw Pintel and Ragetti squirm. Jack frowned.

"You are not an idiot. You are a beautiful, kind, smart, witty, and amazing woman. Don't ever call yourself an idiot." he said, his face only centimeters from mine, but this time, I liked it.

"Please! Beautiful, smart! Who do you think I am?" I cried, somewhat smiling.

"You are Isabelle Marie Barbossa. A pirate." he said, and before I could say anything else, his lips crashed onto mine. I couldn't believe it first, but than once I realized what was happening, I was overjoyed. How much I missed this! How good it felt!

First it started with a small kiss. A peck. But once Jack got into it, I was unexplainable. He pushed me against the mast, putting two hands on either side of my head, letting me have no chance of escape, as if I wanted to. I curled my fingers in his dreadlocks, loving the sweetness it brought to me. His tongue swiped over my lips, and I let it enter.

Soon, our tongues were what you could explain as a tango. We rubbed it against one another's; we licked them, if that's possible. Then, unfortunately, he pulled it back. I was saddened, but what came next was amazing. He broke the kiss away, placed his teeth gently on my lips, and started to nibble.

My breathing became jagged, and I was starting to get hot. A moan escaped my mouth. I could feel his mouth curling into a small smile, and he moved from my lips onto my neck, giving small pecks all around. I was in paradise. Amazing. I let another small moan escape my wet mouth.

He lifted his head up, and his brown eyes meet mine.

"Will you be mine forever?" he asked.

"As long as you are mine" I answered. He chuckled.

"I promise." he sweetly said, and picked me up. I giggle as he carried me over to his cabin.

"As do I."

**YAY! She finally forgave him. Do you know what happened in the cabin? Do you want to know? HMMMM? Well, you have to WAIT! Hehe, sorry, I'm a little. . . Excited, and kinda hot. Whoa! **

**So, I hoped all of y'all like this chapter, 'cause I loved writing it! Hehe. Until next time, my little POTC fans! **

**Please review, vote, fan, add to library/alerts/favorites, and tell your friends! Thanks. **

**And thanks to SilverTears14, for making this amazing. EDITOR!**

**P.S. Can you check my newest post that I'll be making soon after I post this story. I need help with some personal problems. Thanks!**


	8. Mrs LoveyDovey

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't posted in a long time. But now I did. Won't keep you waitin'! **

**E/N: Hey, read the red and I have been waiting forever for this chapter! Sorry it took a while to edit! **

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own any copyrighted stuff, just mine! **

**Thanks to ONCEADAYDREAMER for editing! **

_"Wake up, Mrs. Lovey-Dovey!" _I heard a little voice rasp into my ear.

_Mrs. Lovey-Dovey? What the hell are you talking about?_I groaned loudly, turning to my other side. I stretched out my hand, and felt something soft, and. . . Hairy? Like. . . Hair.

_"You'll find out, soon enough. Make sure to wake up the Captain." _Cotton told me. I was utterly confused.

_What? I'm not talking to the Captain. Get that straight through your head Cotton! _I gingerly yelled at him, though he wasn't listening.

"Old mutt." I murmured under my breath. It's a little joke Cotton and I have.

"What was that Luv?" Another voice moaned... right in front of me.

"Nothing Jack." I moaned right back, and stayed silent for a few moments, until it hit me.

I jumped up and flew off the bed, Jack's bed, taking the covers with me.

I landed with a small _Thump! _on the cold, hard wooden floor, getting a few splinters.

"Ow! Blast that old, God-forsaken no good. . ." I cursed suddenly. Jack's head popped out from the bed.

"Oi Luv! I won't have that kind 'er language in me cabin!" He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure Jack." Then I noticed something.

"Jack?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yes?"

"Why the bloody hell am I naked?" I asked with an angered tone. His eyebrows creased, confused.

"I am too. Ye wanna see?" he asked.

"No, thank you!" I cried, turning my head. Getting up with the blankets wrapped tightly around me, I wandered around looking for my clothes. They weren't anywhere to be found.

"Oi!" I turned my head, and saw Jack sitting in a very relaxed position, his pants on (thank the Lord) holding my clothing within his grasp.

"Jack, give them to me?" I asked politely, batting my eyelashes. He smirked.

"That's not going to work, Luv. If you want them, come and get them." He simply said, not showing any intentions of giving them back, and I growled, angery. Slowly, with the covers, I walked to Jack.

"Jack! You don't suppose I could walk around the deck like this all day, do you? Everyone would see my. . . Private area's, let us say." I said, climbing onto the bed, cautiously.

"I wouldn't mind." He pondered, imagining, and I humphed.

"Goddamn you, Jack!" I said, and sat on the little bed. A little idea crawled into my mind, and I smiled. I sat next to him, and whispered into his ear, "Jack, you know I am the _only_ female a part from Elizabeth on_ this ship_, and I do have a_ tremendous amount_ of power and I will use it. For instance, I could get the gentlemen to throw the rum out in exchange for a little... night of fun."

At once, he threw me my clothes.

"Ye little-! I'm not gonna say it." He cried, getting up. As he did, I saw his perfectly toned chest, his long, well muscled arms, and those chocolatey eyes.

I smiled. He turned around to find his own shirt, and I quickly slipped on my clothes. He turned around just a little to late. I flopped on the bed, well pleased with myself.

"Oh goodness! Dad's gonna kill me! I bloody had. . . Erggg! With his foremost hated person in the world." I cried out loud.

"Third, I reckon. Lord Beckett and Davy Jones take first and second. 'Nother reason I wanna kill them. Get back up to number one." Jack said, eyeing my carefully, laughter in his eyes.

"Thanks, you're a lot of help." I said sarcastically. He bowed, and was almost out of the cabin when he looked at me, all traces of jest gone from his face.

"When you told me that you'd get the rum thrown away, I wasn't worried about the rum being taken away from me, it would be you I couldn't stand being parted from." Jack said, and left. I laid on the bed, and a small smile entered my face.

I walk out quickly from the cabin and slipped on the wet deck. Charles looked at my reddening face from above me.

"You all right there, Miss Isabelle?" He asked, giving me his hand. I grabbed it, and he pulled me up.

"Yes, quite alright. Thank you, Charles. Since when are we in need of formal uses of name?" I asked him. He blushed.

"Never, Bells." he said, chuckling. I smiled as he used my child-hood name. Jack sauntered over.

"Everything alright? I saw you fall, Isabelle." He said.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks Jack. Charlie-Bear helped me up." I told Jack, using Charles' name I once heard Veronica, a girl who was obsessed with him, call him. Charles pushed me playfully.

"You said you'd never call me that in public!" He cried. I rolled my eyes, and pushed him back.

"Opps, I lied." I said, casually and we both laughed. Jack grasped my waist, and pulled me closer to him.

"I have to go back to scrubbing the floor." Charles said, and I let him. I turned to look at the ocean, and saw a small island. I walked over to were Will was standing, and told him about the island. Most of the crew walked over too, and we were looking at the chart.

"There's a fresh-water spring on this island. We can re-supply there, and get back to shooting each other later." Will said. I nodded.

"Makes sense.""You can lead the shore party, and I'll stay with my ship." Jack said to Barbossa. He chuckled."I'll not be leaving _my_ ship in your command." Barbossa argued back, spitting on the word, "My." Will spoke up before they chopped eachother's heads off."Why don't you _both_ go ashore and leave the ship in _my_ command...temporarily." Barbossa and Jack looked at each other, and reluctantly agreed. They went off to do some odd "competition."

"Thank you, Will. Won't they ever just shut up?" I asked sighing.

"No." Will simply said.

"Are you going with them?" He asked. I took out my flask, and turned it up-side down.

Nothing flew out.

"I'm taking that as a 'yes'." He said. I nodded.

"Well, be safe. Alright?" He pleaded. I smiled.

"Don't worry about me! I'm a big girl now!" I said, and left.

_A really big one. You wouldn't believe half the things I've done._

What I saw on the island brought me to tears. And even though this creature brought lives to an end, it was unrightfully killed!

"Crimey!" Pintel cried out as we walked on the earthy beach. I was walking in between Jack and my father, and Pintel and Ragetti were running before us."Hods bodkins!" Ragetti yelled. They climbed the dead Kraken. Pintel picked up a dead stick and started poking the Kraken, making sure it was. . . Dead."Careful, careful!" Ragetti yelled out to Pintel. They both started to climb the Kraken as if it was just a hill."You stupid fish!" Pintel yelled, knowing it was dead. I felt my heart rip."Actually, it's a cephalopod." Ragetti corrected. I looked over at Jack, and his face was what made a few tears crawl out from my eyes. I hugged him. He looked at the Kraken with a sad face. It was unfair that even such a ghastly animal should die.

"Still thinking of running, Jack? Think you can outrun the world? You know, the problem with being the last of anything, is by and by, there be none left at all." Barbossa said to Jack. I looked up. Jack continued to look at the Kraken."Sometimes, things come back, mate. We're living proof, you and me." Jack answered."Aye, but that's a gamble of long odds, ain't it? There's never a guarantee of coming back, but passing on, that's dead certain.""Summoning the Brethren Court, then, is it?" Jack answered."It's our only hope, lad.""That's a sad commentary in and of itself." "The world used to be a bigger place." Barbossa said, as we all looked on at the Kraken. I nodded."The world's still the same. There's just less in it."

We were walking to find the freshwater supply when I finally found it. With a dead guy lying in it. I shrieked. Barbossa and Jack ran to me.

"What happened, Luv?" Jack asked, panting. I pointed a shaky finger to the man. Barbossa looked at him, and kneeled down.

"What are you doing?" I asked, scared that my father was to do something awful.

He took a sip of the water, and spat it back out.

"Poisoned. Fouled by the body." Barbossa said. Pintel flipped the body around with his foot. He looked strangely familiar."Hey, I know him! He was in Singapore!" Pintel cried.

"I knew it!" I cried."Singapore!" Cotton's parrot squawked. I nodded."Captains!" Marty's little voice yelled out. We all turned our heads."Oi, we've got company!" Ragetti said, pointing from his spot in a tree to where the _Black Pearl_ used to sail alone. It now sailed with Sao Feng.

**Please review/comment/like/put in favorites/library! Thanks!**


End file.
